


And Everything Nice

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2021: Lily tests out her new gifts from Uncle George</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Sugar & Spice

“Dad!”

“Mmph.” Harry was occupied, at the moment, mouth caught in the hollow of his husband’s throat, teeth nipping at the soft skin there while Draco tried, valiantly, not to wake up yet that morning. “G’back to bed,” Harry mumbled.

“Dad!” The second yell was more insistent, Albus lending his voice to Scorpius’ shout.

“They’re being noisy,” Draco muttered, pushing Harry off of him. “Did we sleep through a few days and it’s Christmas morning?”

“Dad!” Three voices now, James’ newly deep voice joining the other two impatiently.

Draco looked at Harry, and Harry looked back, then sighed. “I’ll go.”

#

Harry returned fifteen minutes later and climbed back under the covers. “Everything’s sorted.”

“What was it?” Draco murmured sleepily.

“While we were all at the Burrow yesterday, Uncle George gave his favorite niece a sampler set from the store.”

“Our Lily?”

“Our Lily,” Harry confirmed. “She used something that wrapped Al and Scor into the bedsheets. And gave James something that made him so ugly—his words—that he’s refused to come out of the loo.”

Draco groaned; Harry laughed.

“You’re the one thought a girl would be easy after three boys,” Harry pointed out.

“I was wrong,” Draco admitted.


End file.
